Eclipse: The Mephiles and Avira Love Story
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Set just after Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon. Avira is still working on Mephiles, except for that they are perfecting their love life, not anything to do with his rehabilitation. They have to overcome obsticles of disaproval, hatred and his past to find who Mephiles should be. Avira's hopes are high as they prove the Goddess' therory and show what real love is.
1. Part 1: Goddess Return to Me!

"Avira, You mean the world to me and I will make you smile like the sun."-Mephiles the Dark

(Staring in Chapter 11: The Pure Moon, _Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon_)

(Mephiles POV)

Behind me the sceptre explodes. I didn't notice until i see shards repelling off a forceflield and i don't know who is doing this. How am in the forceflield if i am not cheering like them? The goddess outside is shielding us in her powers and she gets hit with flying shards of a sceptre. They just pass through her, since she is dead and has been for thousands and thousands of years (Especially in future times, like now). Avira had sealed herself away, by herself and i can see her fighting to seal away herself. Somehow, i can sense her disorientation and the pain to push her powers to the best of their abilities. By the end of it, the falling of the shards stop and we are released. I feel time slow as Avira releases herself and falls. I don't know what is going on with me and my mind when seeing this, but i think she has the answer. My reaction to this is unthoughtful of; i catch her as she falls. I can't sense her presence, or her powers. All i am holding is a lifeless girl that had given her all to try and save me from myself. I gently put her down and go over to that damn goddess of our faith and i am giving her one. My rage is coming out; wait... how is this possible? How could i be mad about this? Sweet Mother of Fera! She_ did _try to same me.

"What the hell, goddess?! What did you do to her?" I yell loudly as it echoes around the large room.

_Connor, Save her..._

"Mephiles, calm down. This maybe just a..." Katherine-Maria starts

"Shut up, you stupid fucking Robotnik!" I yell back at her

"Mephiles, you shut up! Why are you yelling at her? She did nothing to you!" my stupid cousin, Silver interjects

_Connor, Save her..._

"The sceptre had imploded. I'm afraid that Avira is fading. Since her connection with the sceptre, it thought it was Sifora and it tried to place its power into her heart. Alas, it only caused her to use her powers to fight it back. ...and this caused the shattering." Cathryn 1 redundantly explains.

"I'll try and heal..." Katherine-Maria starts

"It is too dangerous, youngling." Cathryn 1 interrupts

"What do we do, smart woman of the_ "all- ...powerful" _light and spirits?" I ask in sarcastic anger.

"Mephiles the Dark, since she is fading fast..." she tries to stop there

_Connor... Mephiles the Dark, either side. Save her!_

"Go on." I encourage

"Since she is the person you care about... You will have to combat this by controlling your darkness and kissing her..." she finishes

"What?" We all yell back at her

"it is the only way. The sceptre can be repaired by Sifora at another date, but I'm afraid that you have to do this. When she released and shot you twice, she had transferred some of her power to you. The Purity and Darkness had caused a clash in you, not on the forces. You both need to be alive to control the forces as i cannot. The Dark Prince ruling beside me was destroyed by that... grr."

"Well, it isn't my father. He doesn't know what Ferian Religion is. Don't look at me." Katherine replies

_Mephiles the Dark, listen to me, for the love of Fera, Save her!_

"Do i have to?" I ask.

"Mephiles, in your future, you and Avira will be together. This just starts the beginning of that time, because of a spark inside you. Avira needs someone now more than ever. Will you let your future run its course or will you let her die?" She asks

"No..." I reply.

_What does "no" mean, Mephiles?_

I kiss her. It is very hard keeping all the things back. I Know that bloody Robotnik child is probably rambling on and on, but listen to me. My struggle is to save the goddess, my sides are fighting each other and i just pull myself off Avira. Cathryn 1 sends Sonic and Sally back through a portal while she speaks to Katherine. Silver and Blaze are sitting with me as I hold Avira in my arms.

_She is Yours, don't blow it._

Her eyes glowing gold colour and i find it, still, very weird that her eyes are gapped unlike mine. I know she was mad that i asked, but i might make it up to her. Silver will make me be good because he might still want to kill me. I don't know whose rampant thoughts are rushing through my head or if Silver is using a mind reading ability on me or if that is Avira. Oh my goddess, I think I'm getting a conscience! Avira what have you done? Sure _I've_ done bad things and killed Sonic, once, but why have you given me a conscience?

"You think she's ever going to wake up?" Blaze asks Silver

"She better. We lose the goddess while Mephiles is like this..." Silver says then makes the "finger across throat" action

"I heard that! I'm right here peons!" I yell

"Sorry." Silver responds

"Mephiles...?" Avira whispers softly.

"Welcome back, goddess. Have fun on your trip?" I sarcastically remark.

"You are a real asshole sometimes, Connor Crest, Prince of Darkness." She replies

"Avira. You woke up, that is good. C1 just told us we have to deliver the broken sceptre to Sifora. I think that you are so busted." Katherine-Maria says walking over.

"So are you if you go home. Your father has one explosive temper..." Blaze says

"So he's just... um... a bit evil and pent on world domination sort of thing, but at least he cares about me." Katherine-Maria sadly admits

"Take the sceptre. I'm going to the Spirit World." Cathryn 1 orders before she leaves.

"I'll send you home, Katherine. Stay safe and please don't turn evil." Avira says

"I know i won't. I am a pacifist." Katherine-Maria replies before being warped out.

"Good for her." I sarcastically say

So in the end, we have to clean it all up. We return to Midora and guess what; Sifora doesn't try to kill me. Must be my lucky day or something. Cathryn 1 should really find Nathaniel sooner or later, because Silver needs a father, trust me i can tell. He actually does stuff that is just not manly. He plays musical instruments that aren't cool, he doesn't use his powers as often and he doesn't drive his car fast or even a cool one for that manner. It is something that Blaze's self-reliant, freedom fighting, ass kicking, overprotective, scholarly father drives. An electric powered Mercedes Benz. That's right; _We_ use electricity to power our cars. Take that, Earth and Mobius! Those are his flaws while his good things are still good. He rides hover board, skates, and surfs and levitates stuff like Avira, Sifora and I can do. He's still my younger cousin, no matter what happens.

Later on, I'm pegging rocks at a wall from Avira's bedroom veranda. Sifora is making me sleep in Avira's room since Silver refused and the palace is still being renovated. Avira comes in from her bathroom wearing all four of her quill pigtails in curlers while she gets a hairbrush to try and separate the mob at the back. She is wearing a purple bathrobe and no slippers when she joins me as i peg rocks.

"You know, you are very brave to try and save me. I never knew that you had to kiss me just to prove how much you somehow, in a goddess' luck, care." She says with a flat tone of voice.

"We have to save people and each other. That is what Cathryn the Second yelled when she stood atop of the ruin temple in Sanya Forest.

"The moon is looking like your symbol tonight. What are you thinking of?" She says trying to make the conversation more interesting.

"I can't believe i kissed you..." I say under my breath.

"Wait here." she tells me.

_Listen, take her by the hand and kiss her you idiot! It is fate's decision to make her try and save you anyway._

Avira comes out wearing her new purple dress with Pink hemming at the bottom and a Pink belt. She also is wearing her hair normally while she calmly sits next to me. I sit down and take her hands.

"Avira. You are just what the goddess told me to save. I never will know what love is until you tell me why you are out here, with a pretty dress on." I ask of her

"Because you are the moon to my sun. I know all about Cathryn 1 and her plans for us. She wants the forces fixed, but the only way is to fix you. I never have fallen for anyone and now... It's you who had caught me in your trap. The voice in your head is your mind's inner self. I will work to find the real you." She answers.

I hold her by the cheek and she turns toward me. Her hands in my lap as she closes her eyes. We kiss again, but this is more special. I hold her hand as we know why we have found this love. The goddess was right, it was a spark.

(Avira POV)

I hold Mephiles hand, as we passionately pash on my veranda. The moon is in that perfect spot and stars appear. I think that this is helping cure Mephiles, love. He places his hand on my shoulder and then water come flying at me from a spray bottle and Sifora is spritzing us with it. Silver told me not to get caught kissing in her house, but i didn't believe him. I'd not doubt Silver, but he is like a year younger than me and busy serenading Blaze with his guitar and singing voice.

"Avira. You could do better than him! He is my nephew and the Dark Prince!" She yells at me.

"What the hell, woman?" Mephiles yells

"No kissing in my house, especially you too. He is the most imperfect person you could ever imagine and you pick him?" She yells in question

"Sifora, there was a spark! Look at the sky. The stars have returned and the moon has started changing from always a full moon to this. Do you realise this?" I ask.

"I don't want to see that ever again and no second, third and absolutely no fourth." Sifora orders as she leaves.

"I'm going to bed, you coming inside?" I ask

"maybe in a minute." Mephiles answers

_Win his heart, Avira. You have won his heart. Continue this as my life counts on saving this world one step at a time._


	2. Part 2: Adjusting and Attracting Eyes

(Mephiles POV)

I love Avira. That sounds really strange from me. Since finding that out, the past week has been cute. The only thing that ticks me off now is the fact people are scared of me because of what the old me did. This is not just in the future. I must have haunted Fera at some point... Oh wait, i remember that i was actually living in Fera as an apprentice to the empire. Explains a lot. I really, don't care what the other morons in society think. I'm the Dark Prince and i don't care, but you would if you're Sifora, my aunt. Since both of my parents are dead, she is my "legal guardian" as my aunt. Avira lives with us as Sifora also knew her family and she claimed LG on her too, since her family and relatives are dead. That is the one thing i have in common with her besides we dislike Sifora, have control of controversial powers, like playing music and follow the Cathryn 1 Ferian Religion.

A month later, Avira said to me at dinner "Mephiles, you should join the Ferian Freedom Fighters. All you need is some discipline, weapons training, martial art training and experience driving cars and junk and you're in." I ended up spitting my drink at her in disbelief and shock. She wants me to join King John the Cat/Calibre's Ferian Freedom Fighters? Seriously? Learning all that will take ages! Not to mention the effort that i don't have. Honestly, that is a good idea, but King Calibre, you know, hates the empire for killing his wife (even though she had insanity) and anyone that has relation to it. I'm not sure if he heard all the shit i did, but i hope that he doesn't send me into the Exile Dimension either way. The conversation that follows is why we made a scene and people laughed and i almost did something very bad.

"Avira. I have training and know how to use all that stuff but you forgot one thing there, baby. That one thing is discipline." I say bluntly to her.

"I can tell. Also, you spat your drink on me! At least it is water, if you spat anything else on me, you're dead." She replies in anger

"Do you have that sceptre?" I ask

"No. Wait a minute..." She realises.

"Lettuce has some fun with this dinner. Heads!" I call as i throw lettuce at Avira. She is getting mad.

_Bail man! Run! She's going to kill you! Run!_

"Why did you throw your lettuce at me?" She slowly and angrily asks

"I am not becoming a freedom fighter weather you like it or not. I have no discipline, Avira and you don't have a sceptre to stop me." I explain

I end up using my Psychokinesis to make all the things in the room float and people stare at us. I drop it and Avira starts yelling at me.

"What the hell! You are just acting like a child. You are to behave or people will notice that you are Mephiles the Dark! Do you want to fit in or what?" She yells

_Oh man... you're in for it now. If all your bones get broken, I'll laugh at you._

"I am 15 years old, Avira. My childhood ended when i was 3 years old. Twelve years ago, I grew up. I am smarter and stronger than you will ever be. I suggest that you stop acting like a winding child, like Goddess Lina Castalia of the 12 century and grow up like you act when you are serious." I calmly explain.

Avira then slaps me and then sends me flying into a wall and walks out. That ends up triggering the darkness she didn't even use the damn sceptre to fix and that Sifora didn't bother to fix yet. Because of this reaction i end up levitating everything, even the restaurant goers and before i start doing anything, Avira enters and kicks me in the no-no zone. I drop everything and that doesn't fix the problem. We end up fighting each other and she takes the chopsticks she wore in her hair and pops out hidden metal fans. I do admit that it is freaking cool! What will the FFF think of next to top that?

(Avira POV)

_Mephiles, This chick is going to kill you. And who is this chick, me, Avira._

I can't believe this is happening. He spat water on me, thrown food, levitated stuff, almost killed people and here is the bad part, went Dark Evil Force of Doom (DEFD). Oh goddess, i am so angry that i could punch a wall. Then i run up and attack the restaurant goers are hiding under their tables as we use them as platforms. He shoots at me and i block the energy being projected by using the fans. I kick and hit him and he already has visible marks from my black platform heels It took a lot of work to put all my quills like that all of it was used. If i go goddess there will be blue light coming from everywhere on my head as i used those parts too. I'm lucky I'm wearing a short dress, even though i have to do high kicks and stuff like that. I punch Mephiles and i miss and get my hand stuck in a drywall wall. Mephiles laughs at me as i try not to cry out in pain. Then that pain turns into rage and i levitate him and he comes over to me. I kick him in the stomach and then throw him into a wall. He is unconscious and i put my chopsticks back in my hair after i deactivate them. I walk across the tables and Mephiles is waking up when i get down from the tables.

"You made me mad, congratulations." I sarcastically imply

"You are hearing blue undies." He stupidly remarks.

"You are wearing skin tights. And that is just to cover your shame, boy. I'm going to discipline you somehow. I think the only way is getting that sceptre fixed and/or tough love. First, your reward for being an asshole and for going all DEFD on me." I imply

"What is that? Another beating? You haven't got the nerve to." He replies in a mocking tone

"How about this then!" I yell (right before i kick him in the nuts and storm out)

(Mephiles POV)

_Ha ha! You got hit boyo. I told you so._

I swear to the goddess that my conscience is an asshole. Here i am crying pain when the chick i love beat the living out of me and she is mad. I get up and go after her. She just ignores me and is walking back to the palace. I'm following, trying to get her to talk to me, while people are looking. Yet another scene for the people to enjoy looking at. Great! Just so fucking perfect isn't it? So we get home and she had entered first and didn't bother to leave to door open for me. When i walk inside, Silver and Blaze are standing there, arms akimbo (meaning Crossed) and are mad. Don't tell me that these guys just saw "great and powerful" Goddess of Light come in two minutes earlier.

_You are dead. Nice knowing you._

"What did you do?" Blaze asks angularly.

"Yeah, Mephiles. Why was she crying?" Silver adds

"Um... She was surprised?" I reply to try and save myself.

Blaze takes a stop forward to hit me, but Silver puts his arm out to stop her. I am in so much trouble that I'll be in a burn ward _and_ a full body cast _at the same time_!

"What did you do to her, You Pig? Talk Damn it!" Blaze orders

"You know i can't stop her like this. I think you should hurry up and say it." Silver suggests.

"Fine then! She wants me to join the triple F and to learn discipline. Then i got mad and we got into a bad ass fight and she beat the crap out of me. Then i tried to console her and she just ignored me the whole 2kms home." I explain.

Blaze just slaps me and says something in Ferian. I didn't catch that, but i think she called me a "pig" again. Silver just takes her home as she yells "You are a jerk to female kind!" Great, Fire Princess is bringing gender into this. Now, she won't stop yelling at me until i fix this. I walk upstairs and try to get into our room, but it is locked. I knock and Avira yells "Go away" in Ferian. I knock again and she yells the same thing then throws my pillow and doona at me. That means I'm on the couch till she simmers down.

So I'm lying on the couch. I realise something, it is like we are an old married couple... And that this couch is lumpy. This is awful! I mean, i deserve it, but seriously, this couch has to go. I turn on the TV, there is _nothing_ on! I mean come on, Midora has a TV station and unfortunately, there are infomercials on after midnight. I fall asleep after the first five minutes of infomercials of the thing they call a "swivel vacuum". Really boring right?

I ended up going to the training session with Silver, Blaze and Avira. Since Sifora is gone off on royal duties, I'd be alone for ages. It is a Ferian Freedom Fighter Special Abilities Training Centre based in Daya Coule, Fera. It specialised in training for the gifted, talented and powered so they can be the best at whatever they do. Blaze was enrolled as a full-timer a year before her real mother died (I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but she has a mother figure in her life, her father's good friend and her tutor for three years, Lady Ali-Che Mais, that she accepts as her mum.) and her dad took charge of her tuition, but not enrolling her back in the school with the kids that bullied her to anxiety. There is heaps of facilities to use and even a day spa. Nice.

Avira challenges me to hitting targets with my energy lances, but in their ball form so no one gets hurt (In reality, if hit with a ray lance it can kill you. If hit with a ball shaped lance it won't do as much damage). She tells me her record is 76 hits without fail. She also says that the target moves so that will be a pain. Since last night, she is really dishing the tough love. If i break her record we can go out. I say, Bring it on.

(Avira POV)

_This'll be a laugh if he can't hit the damn targets, but at the same time, he has to hit them._

So i am getting Mephiles to fire at targets for a small bet. Blaze sends me a text that KJC (King John Calibre), her dad is coming this way to see my progress. As I'm in tactical response, we work on the stuff like empire situations and stuff like that. Sure I'm going to much trouble just to get Mephiles noticed the boss (and a fellow Power type like ourselves in the Secret Order) so he can be in the Ferian Freedom Fighters. It is level 11 that i set to and Mephiles really got the hang of it. I hear Blaze down the hall talking to her dad. They end up coming when Mephiles had reached 45 hits, double handed.

"...It should be a really good fundraiser this year if we don't let Avira near the snack table so she can switch everything with chocolate." Blaze says speaking to her father.

"Yes, yes, Blaze. We'll go over the planning later. Now go and be with Silver. I think he wants you to see him." King John asks of her

"Bye, dad." Blaze says farewell as she walks away

"Goddess Avira, how are you and who is your friend?" John asks me

_As long as you don't say Connor Crest he'll be fine, Avira._

"King John, this is my friend, Mephiles. He has Type 1 Psychokinesis power." I reply

"The Dark Prince? Interesting. Have you got training for those powers? Being the Dark Prince is a power type within the Secret Order that is the 12th power on the scale." John asks Mephiles

"Yes, sir. Trained in martial arts, weapons handling and vehicle driving... Wait a minute... Avira you goddess!" Mephiles says while i smile like an idiot.

"How would you like to join my Ferian Freedom Fighters? We got your power counterpart in the organisation already." John asks Mephiles.

I look at him with my begging face.

"Alright." Mephiles says.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." John says when he walks off.

(Mephiles POV)

_So I'm going to be in the Ferian Freedom just because i can't resist Avira's look._

So I'm going to be an agent. How good is that? No it isn't great, that's bad! Kinda like the YouTube link to a movie showing the brawl Avira and i had at that restaurant. That is just an embarrassment. Why did i do that? I have to get some discipline... Wait I'm listening to what she says now? What the hell is up with that? something that resulted from that clip of Avira and i fighting was fear. People thought i am more of a scary person now... and some think i am a pussy for being beat by a girl. I have some news for them, she _is_ a goddess! I'll get the people someday, if i can.


	3. Part 3: Darkness in His Past

(Mephiles POV)

I keep having this re-occurring dream of death. It has been haunting my mind for at least a week. I always see the same thing in this dream and the bitter reminder of this occurring vision keep me alert. I see my old master and i fighting then the sound of a gunshot is fired when i hear a female voice scream my name. By the end, I see blood on tile flooring with a blue gloved hand dropping to the ground. The red, oozing blood covering the grey marble tiles that are being covered by it. I would tell Avira about this, but i don't want her to get into any trouble. The voice i heard could have been hers, Sifora's, or even Blaze's voice. I never want this to unfold before my eyes as it will make my cry like someone chopping onions. She means well.

There is a problem facing me as shown in that horrible nightmare vision, but i don't know what it means. I could portray it as my old master shooting my and it would be Avira screaming her lungs out as she is scared. Or it could be an ambush, or even a planned event. I don't know. Before my mind tries to put it together in it's subconscious, an alarm sounds. The piercing, irritating and annoying beeping noise wakes me from my subconscious and i turn it off. I reach for it with barely reaching hand and press "Off". Then i realise that Avira is lying with her head on my chest and i lightly wake the sleeping goddess from her sleep. She yawns and sits up and pulls up her falling bra strap that is falling from her shoulder and is visible from the bottom of the sleeve of her nightie. I sit up and she gets up and passes me her hairbrush. I notice the time and it is dawn not a good time for me to focus now.

"Your quills look a mess. Look in the mirror. They are more messy than mine." She says while holding her tedious giggles under her breath.

I look in her mirror on the makeup station and i look a mess. It is probably from my nightmare. She disappears into her bathroom and then comes out a few minutes later from the shower and disappears behind a dressing screen. I had figured out how to use this hairbrush that is in a circular shape and Avira comes out wearing a faded light bluish/white shirt with a green short skirt on and ¾ pants on underneath. She takes the brush and orders me to take a shower as she sits at her makeup station and brushes her hair and gets out her hair bracelets.

Avira and i have a conversation about behaviour when i am in the shower and when i am getting dressed. She picks a pair of these ballet flats/ joggers out of her wardrobe and she puts them on as she hands me my bracelets. She places on a pair of polished silver bracelets on her unloved yellow hands that have violet nail polish on them. She has one of them colours where she can decide between wearing gloves or not. The only other person i know that can do that is Katherine and she is a Mobian-Overlander. I have to wear them, as my hands are black and it looks fairly strange.

After at least 10 minutes, we go into a portal and arrive at the Ferian Freedom Fighter Base, Sanya Faye. The base is large and has its own airfield where fighter planes and stealth planes are launched. The base is in the Second capitol of Sanya Coule Provence, Sanya Faye. It is a place where tourism, business and culture combine perfectly into this city/costal area. It is bordered by the Ja'na Ocean, heading to Seagull Island, on the south side and the Sanya Forest on the North and West sides. The base was placed here as there is no room before the mountains and the start of the forest in Daya Coule and this place was still a development until the big boom that caused this to be a thriving city and holiday hotspot. It is in the centre of the CBD and operates without any problems from the businesses next door or in the area.

Avira takes me to the Control Room in the heart of the base. We walk past offices, people taking, a med lab and then past a terminal to reach the Control Room. There is people on computers and lots of talking and commands given. Then i hear King John's voice from behind his office door talking to what sounds like Blaze. They are going over the details of the major fundraiser for infrastructure projects in Midora. Then they walk out the office and are jabbering in Ferian. He hands Blaze her sequin covered, plastic clipboard and she ticks stuff off it. Then he notices us.

"Goddess Avira, you brought him without partial burns." John remarks toward Avira

"No sceptres today, he came on his own free will, John." Avira replies.

"Dad. Don't get too carried away, you didn't have your coffee today." Blaze adds.

"You just write down all the extra plans, Blaze. I won't do anything that will embarrass you." John tells his daughter while ruffling her hair

"Mephiles is ready and awaiting orders. For the past week, i have made him retrain his abilities like you had ordered." Avira announces proudly.

"Dad, don't forget about our mission tonight. We are finally going to raid the empire computers. I can't wait!" Blaze squeals in excitement.

"About that, Blaze. Marine and I will have to go without you. You have to attend a ball tonight on my behalf in Arida Ja'ha in Chada Provence with Silver and Avira to represent us. I'm sorry, my angel, but duty calls. Someday you will be queen and..." John starts explaining

"I know, dad. I will be Queen of Fera someday and will have to put royal priorities before the Ferian Freedom Fighters. Then i will understand what you mean by this'. But, dad, I want to go and search computers and find some good dirt on the empire." Blaze whines in distaste toward responsibility

"I am really sorry, my angel. You go and get your hair done with Avira now. I will have Mephiles take your place on this one."

"What?" Blaze and I yell is disbelief

"Now go, Blaze, and be a good girl." John orders as Blaze turns around and leaves with Avira

"Why do you want me on this mission?" I ask a moment later.

"Simple explanation. You can sneak around as you are the colour of darkness and no one will notice you. Marine and I will be hacking Alexis Vane and Milena Sajava's computers while you take Eggman Nega's." John explains

"How will I?" I ask in disbelief

"Nega, Milena and his general, Alexis will be leaving the base tonight for a private conference in a secret location. We will get any info anyway from the audio bugs we placed in the bejewelled tiara that Milena wears and in Alexis' earing. You will sneak in as the guard change their positions... Also they aren't robots so they will not notice your motions in the shadows as the night vision goggles have been seized from a checkpoint. Then into the HQ and we will be right behind you on other sides." He answers

"So, do we practically sneak in and hack the computers?" I ask

"Yes. Can you handle it?" John answers before asking me a question

"Yes, sir." I reply.

John turns toward the Control Room leader and he throws a paper ball at him.

"Senator Amin Rokai, look here and answer this. Where is the next portal to Nato Diseraya Desert 2012 from Natava Cano 2212 Midora? Also, for the same desert and year from Sanya Faye or Daya Coule?" John asks

"You heard him. A reward will be given to two people if they can find those portal location times out in under three minutes. Find it fast." Amin orders the Control Room staff.

They all frantically type in the locations in and two find the answers fast. Amin gives them a mini muffin that his sister-in-law, Marine, made (Yes, Marine Adrain, who is Marine the Raccoon, has him as his brother-in-law. As her older sister, Raspberrie married him not long ago. Marine likes him better than her Older sister anyway).

"So I'll be there at 9:30 and you'll be there at 9:23." I say while reading off the boards.

"Get some training and some rest before tonight, Mephiles. This might take quite some time and the Intel said that they won't be back until 2am." John orders me.

I just leave and go home and train and sleep. I wake up when Avira is getting ready and she looks beautiful. She is wearing a midnight blue ball dress with black ruffles all down the skirt of the dress. She is adjusting her shoulder straps as she is admiring herself in a full sized mirror in the middle of the room. I walk over and take her hand. She immediately turns around and notices me.

"You look beautiful." I comment

"Thank you." She replies.

_Tell her more flattering things and she will excuse the fact that she'll be missing all the fun. No remarks about her body or nothing, Connor. She is a goddess after all and she can kill you._

"Midnight blue really complements your dark green eyes." I add.

"Get ready. John only has just enough patience for waiting for anyone that he doesn't really know. He has patience, but we can't afford to make him suspicious, Con. Now hurry and go, damn it!" Avira orders impatiently.

She grabs her purse and leaves before i try and tell her not to be home late. I dress in the field stealth costume that was given to me a few days ago and get my weapons and Bluetooth communicator phone. I find the portal in the backyard that opens and i walk through. The desert is more sandy here than in the future. Then i spy hover boards through another portal above me and it is John and Marine. He bring her as she is really good with computers and stuff and she needed a sitter. As she is 10 years old and her mother, Kath-Isa, is an agent of FFF and her father had gone MIA (Missing in Action) 4 years ago, she has no one to watch her and she refuses to be with her older sister. Also she would go off on her boat if no one was watching and could be sailing the 28 oceans and seas of Fera and finding treasure. She is none other than a pirate kid, with an Australian accent, to anyone that knows her.

"Strewth, King John. The winds were trying to blow us outa the sky back there." Marine remarks

"Indeed, Marianna. We are upon the Empire bases intercity in at least 3 km. The airspace is really intensely guarded so we have to lay low under their radar by sticking to the ground. We'll have to walk." John orders.

"Walk, that'd take ages in the sand, King John We'd be slower than a wet week, ya know." Marine informs us.

John sighs and freezes over the ground with his ice powers, making a path of walk over the sand on. Marine jumps for joy as she hates trudging through sand. I didn't know what John's Secret Order power was ice. Explains a lot for Blaze's powers and as why he is a Power Type Calibre. We walk along the frozen sand and reach the Empire base. It is a big city style base in the middle of the desert and it is almost halfway to the Concord Mountain Range. We hide in shrub as the gate opens to show a hummer leaving. I use my binoculars to see the empire leaders and my once friend, Alexis leaving with them. Marine taps on my shoulder and they have already started running. We dodge search lights and cling to the wall. John and Marine separate from me and head around the wall to other sides. I levitate my way over the wall and creep along the walls to see an open window at the HQ. I hear from Marine who is in Milena Sajava's office already and John who is trying to get into Alexis'. I go along corridors and if my memory still serves it purpose, the office should be here. Second floor, west corridor.

I slowly open the door and close it as it is dark and my flashlight is barely enough light to see where i am going. I haven't been here in years and it still looks the same as it did before. I would of expected a desktop computer when i reached the desk, but instead, it is a laptop with Windows 7, a Handheld and an iPad (Handheld: A small portable devise made in the future that is like a mini laptop/DSi/ iPad crossover. It is two touch screened, in a plastic/metal shell and has a hologram camera).

I try and unlock the iPad but it locks me out and i just don't bother. I try the Handheld and the battery is flat and they take 2 hours to charge, also 10 minutes to at least have enough power to turn on. So i just get into the computer. It has no password. I think to myself:

"What a dumbass. No password on the computer containing his secret military plans etc."

I start copying files to the USB that i was given and it will take at least an hour and a half just to copy it all.

About 15 minutes in and Marine is trying to contact me. I hear barely anything and she is breaking up and the signal is weak.

"Mephiles, you have to... ..." She tries to contact me

"Come again?" I ask

"It... It's coming back right..." She says again

"Marine? What is coming back? Marine? Marine?" I ask her in panic

"Hurry, You have to..." She starts before she drops out completely.

"Marine? Marianna Adrain, do you hear me?" I yell into the communicator

The light turns in and i know now what is going on. At the door standing, with guns, are Milena Sajava and the one person Ferian's and Midorian's fear the most, Jonathan Reliagh, AKA, Eggman Nega. I take out my handgun and take out the USB and the communicator on my ear. I hear King John telling me to leave now and don't fight, but i turn it off.

"Hello, Connor Crest. See that you have escaped from the Soleanna government and that wretched sceptre. Find it easy enough to betray me?" Eggman Nega asks me as i stand in somewhat fear.

"You going to kill him or what? I am not going to stand here while my back is killing me." Milena whines toward her husband.

"Then give me the blasted gun and for everyone's, except his, sake, go to bed." Nega orders her.

Milena leaves as she drops the gun and doesn't care. I don't know what is with that woman, but i am more concerned for my life than to dwell within the empire inner circle's information.

"Just if we come to this again. You realise that i am not afraid of you anymore. My time in the sceptre made me realise what an asshole you really are." I announce

"Connor Crest. We find it that we have the same opinion of each other. You realise that this day would come and there is no Cathryn 1 or any other goddess or Secret Order member to help you." He taunts my lack of a brethren present.

(Avira POV)

_Avira, He is in trouble. Quickly, you have to save him!_

My mind senses this as i was having a good time at the ball. I realised now that he is in trouble as it is a trap. The wouldn't take Alexis with them anyway. She is supposed to protect the base. I drop everything and start running. I take out a portal crystal and run into the courtyard, down some stairs and out the gate as i warp out. I arrive in the desert and run across the sandy plains to the empire base. My white elbow gloves are filling with sand as a trudge through the sand as fast as i can. I lose my shoes as i go over the wall of the empire base and i take down as many guards as i can before stealing a gun and floating up to Nega's office. I break through the window using my powers and the glass goes everywhere and i levitate it all away.

Then i stand on the desk and start shooting around the place and i forcefully pull Mephiles away and hold him here using my telepathic Psychokinesis power. As i run out of bullets i drop the gun and Mephiles forces himself free. He goes to attack and they fight like there is no tomorrow. Kicks and punches are thrown and most are blocked by both sides of the fight. Nega pulls out his gun and aims it at Mephiles. I scream "Mephiles!" and he ignores as they fight for control of the gun.

(Mephiles POV)

_My nightmare, it has come true!_

When I heard Avira scream my name, i realised this was from my dream. I am fighting to take his gun. I have to get the gun before someone falls to their death. I try to steal the gun using force and Psychokinesis, but i am not strong enough. I get hold of the gun and it fires a shot, then i notice what direction it is in, Avira's.

She falls as blood pores out of her wound as she lies on the floor. I forcefully push Nega away as i run and cradle Avira in my arms.

"You monster! You are killing her!" I yell at him.

"Mephiles... Connor Crest... One of you... Save yourself... Hurry." Avira whispers

"No. I won't leave you to die." I reply

"Connor... I love you, but you... Must leave me here and... Save yourself. Your sides are clashing... Hurry...!" Avira asks of me.

It is true; my sides are clashing like heck. My evil side and good are clashing and when my guard is down; my head is fitted with a disable crystal. I feel like everything is paused and Avira drops and the moonlight fades and the stars are invisible. I get hit in the head and black out. I don't know what is going on.

(Mephiles and Avira's monologues end here and it is 3rd person)

Alexis and the guard end up taking the unconscious Mephiles away and Milena Sajava comes in and kicks Avira.

"What are we going to do with that? You killed the Princess of Light. That means that we have an advantage against the puny resistance." Milena announces.

"Didn't i tell you to go to bed? Milena, you are four months pregnant and had hardly had any sleep in four days. It is time for you to go to sleep, my dear Milena." Eggman Nega asks of his wife.

"Ok, but you have to clean her up somehow and i think you have to put her in a tomb or something." Milena answers

She leaves and a glowing light comes from above Avira. it forms into the Cathryn Calibre the first and she is angry.

"You bastard! You killed her after what i had done with your young apprentice. I made him see the light and you killed his lover. What nerve do you have with messing with the forces of dark and light, good and evil? Have you no mind?" Cathryn 1 asks in anger

"It would be worse than i thought. You showed up again after what i did to your granddaughter, Anavatoia?" Nega asks the angry goddess

"Funny you should say that, your general's _real_ name _is_ Anavatoia. You just despise the name from what the goddess did to you. She had tried to turn you around and then you sent her back to the Spirit World by force." Cathryn 1 points out

"Shut up you annoying goddess!" He yells

"When i reincarnate her, you leave her alone or the your daughter will not live an hour into her life. Her sacrifice will teach you a lesson about never messing with the forces." She yells back

"Fine then!" He replies.

Cathryn 1 uses her powers to put all the lost blood back in, takes the poison bullet out and heals her. Avira wakes up and Cathryn disappears out of the world.

(Cathryn 1)

_Welcome Back, Avira. I healed you and if he even touches a hair on your head, his child will die._

(Avira POV)

_Thank you, Cathryn, Mother of Fera._

I awake to the goddess talking to me telepathically and i just walk to the door. She tells me to just leave as Mephiles will find his own way out soon. I comply and leave. I will pray and put offerings of flowers at the Ruin temple just to ensure his safety. Why did she save me in the first place when she could get her powers back? I wonder...


	4. Part 4: Judgements

(Mephiles POV, Empire Jail, Nato Diseraya 2012)

I am locked up. He let Avira go as I saw her leave. I hope she will break me out. I know she will return. If not, I'll break myself out. I am alone and have no one to talk to. My sanity as Prince of Darkness is untouched as will not ever go nuts. I will find my own way out. Before I do, I want to do something good for once.

Alexis is the only girl that I have made broken hearted. When I was in the sceptre, the last thing I ever heard of her voice is her talking to the sceptre. She was to deliver the sceptre to Soleanna Kingdom Republic in East Mobius. The last words she said before handing me over were:

"I'd love you, Connor, but you are a hedgehog and I, a human. Someday, I want you to hold me in your arms. Someday, we will be reunited and if you don't return in a year, I'd never forgive you. Goodbye, Connor Crest or Mephiles the Dark Prince."

She and I were the only kids in the base, except her step-brother, Conned, who has mental retardation. He was murdered when Alexis killed him in her initiation. She had taken the traditional evil empire way to be initiated. She had pulled out his heart with her sword. She has no regrets; however as she is now a cold-hearted killed with a heart of golden blackness.

What I know from her records is that she was initiated and made general when she was 11. That was two years after I was sealed away. I read all the reports of terror and chaos that she had caused leading up to the most recent events. She is a very evil young woman now.

The Anavatoia (which is her real name, before he "changed" it to Alexis) I knew was a sweet and almost honourable evil apprentice. She would never be like the Dark Side of Katherine-Maria Robotnik, a mindless killer who follows orders and conforms. What has he done to you, Anavatoia? What did he do to you?

(Avira POV, Natava Cano, Midora, 2212)

I am running through Natava with fear and horror. Why _did_ he let me go? I am running to tell Sifora of what happened. She is like an over-passive aggressive mother to me and I accept that. She cannot ever take the place of my real mother, since she is dead. As I run, my feet ache as I was running from last night onward. He only wanted Mephiles, probably why he let me go after I was reincarnated. Cathryn 1 would never let me die, but what about Connor? He needs all the help he can get. I have been careless not to cure his darkness... Oh no! That is why he wants Con, his DARKNESS! Oh goddess, what _have_ I let him get into? This is my entire fault!

_Why have you let this happen?_

"Sifora! Sifora!" I call as I run through the large palace

"Avira!" She calls back from her office.

"Sifora, thank the goddess I had found you." I reply as I walk over

"What is it, Mai Jav'li" Sifora replies (That means "Goddess of the Honour")

"It is Mephiles! He is had been captured by Jonathan Reliagh, AKA Eggman Nega!" I yell

"Why did you say that...? Connor has been kidnapped?" she yells

"Not exactly "kidnapped", more likely "taken prisoner". I forgot to treat his darkness and I know why Nega wants him. To unleash is darkness! You have to help. If I tell John, he will kill him! Sifora, please. He is _your_ nephew. _Please_, Sifora!" I beg

"He won't do that. John isn't the type of man that will kill because of title. He is a guardian of the Secret Order too. What is the pledge of the Secret Order again?" Sifora replies and asks

"To unite the powers with honour and integrity and to save the worlds." I reply

"Just go tell him what is going on and he'll understand. Just if he hasn't lost Blaze before to the empire when they kidnap her." She suggests.

"I guess. He _is_ the leader of the Ferian Freedom Fighters and a fellow guardian. I will go and see if he'll help." I reply

"Good luck!" She says while I walk through a portal.

(Mephiles POV, Back in the Ferian Empire Base's Jail)

I am losing my patience. Avira is taking too long. She had told me in my dreams that she is coming to free me. How long will she take? Avira, Hurry.

I hear a noise at the entrance. I hear a familiar female voice along with Nega's. I don't know who the female is, but it is not Milena Sajava, she has a sweeter sounding voice than this one. There is clattering of shoes on the stone flooring and when I look back from the window, Nega and a hooded figure (quite probably the owner of the female voice) at the cell door. I would have tried to blast down the door, but escaping here is like an empire fugitive from the Citadel, very impossible either way.

"Looks like Connor are trying not to lose, my lord. Shall I go?" the figure asks

"You can go. He mustn't see your face anyway, Jalee." Nega replies to the figure

Jalee? That name sounds so familiar... That is someone's middle name, but I can't quite figure it out. It sounds like something I have heard before and stuff. I'll know it when I figure it out.

"Connor, you miscreant. How could you escape the sceptre in the first place?" He asks

"Still as annoying as ever. No wonder Sifora got her powers back from you. They were stolen, were they not?" I ask

"Shut up, apprentice. You are not to talk back!" he orders

"I am _not_ your apprentice anymore, Nega. I am not your toy! _I_ am the Dark Prince of the Night, not Mephiles the Dark or Connor Crest the Destroyer. You may have raised me like your child those 9 years, but I _will never_ conform to the darkness. _Never_!" I yell back

"It was Avira, wasn't it? She cannot love you. You, Connor, are impure and evil inside. She couldn't love the Prince of Darkness. She is the Princess of Light. She would more likely destroy you than be your lover." he states the lies that are clearly untrue.

"She would never think of that! Avira would never destroy me. She loves me no matter what you say." I angularly reply until I notice my hands are lit up with my Dark Powers

"It is working. You are getting mad." He replies

"No... I am not... You can't make me... unleash my... darkness!" I yell as I am fighting the darkness

"Fine then. I cannot unleash this now. That blonde would get the Ferian Freedoms onto us. Besides that, John will kill you anyway. I would find a way to get the damn darkness out someday and somehow." He announces before leaving and locking the cage.

I am able to hold it all back, somehow, as he leaves. I am left alone and I look out the window. I watch the army passing by and their training. Cars go past and they have supplies. For a base in the desert are definitely runs smoothly. I wonder where Anavatoia is. How come she hasn't come to see me? Does she hate me? Dear goddess... What did I do to...? Oh right... That.

It is after midnight and the patrols are operating. Then I hear boots clattering against the stone and I wonder who it is. It is the hooded figure again. She opens the door and comes in. I raise my hand, about to shoot and she lowers her hood.

"Anavatoia Jalee Vane?" I ask

"Hello, Connor." She addresses me

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Ana, what are you here for?" I ask

She slaps me then sternly says "Never ask me a question that you already know the answer to."

"Anavatoia. Alexis. Whatever you call yourself. What the hell?" I reply

"6 Years ago. Remember then? You betrayed him. Got trapped in the sceptre. Broke my heart!" She yells as she hits me again

"Alexis. I realised something then and I didn't break your heart by doing that. _He_ is evil and _he_ used me for evil. Just if my powers weren't bad enough, he was hunting down a girl of the same age as us back then. You don't see that I am right and follow his orders like a fangirl to her hero on Twitter." I explain

"I never asked you to learn his weaknesses or anything, Con. He is your master and you ambushed him. I was in love with you; we were kids growing up too fast in the empire society. You left me on my own and my heart ached for all the time. I ended up killing all my raw emotion and becoming the hard-ass I am. Thanks to you, I will never love another until I find it. I will never sing of love, Connor. It does not exist anyway." She announces

"If you hate me so much, why _are_ you talking to me?" I reply

"You... I don't... I DON'T KNOW!" She screams before leaving in anger, leaving the gate open and her AK-47 behind.

_This is your chance! Go now!_

I take the gun and escape. I run out the courtyard and the alarm sounds. Empire troops plie out and try to take me down. I start shooting and running. They begin to close the gate and I am running as fast as I can. I drop the gun and slide under the closing gate. I make a run for it and steal a hover board that was left outside. They chase me and I shoot my powers at them. They fall off hover boards and motorbikes and stuff. I am heading for the Ferian Freedom Fighter Base, Swaxox Provence, which is over the border. I sense Avira there and I have never been wrong in my senses.

As I fly there, they shoot at the empire and I dodge the gunfire. I hear a quite familiar voice over their PA system.

"Mephiles, get inside now! King John and I will take care of this." the voice (which could be Avira) yells.

I land in the base and they fire heavy artillery and the empire is running away. Avira runs up to me and latches herself to my chest. I wrap my arms around her and she is jabbering all these things that I can't make out. I kiss her on the head and she calms down.

"Avira, you are alive and I am thankful for that. Calm down, I know you would be worried. I know you like I know weapons. From a lot of time, patience and discipline." I console her

"I love you and I was so scared. He would have unleashed your darkness. How could I not fix this?" She announces

"Avira, it is ok. I know you forgot, but I resisted." I ask

"Thank the goddess. Oh Mephiles..." She says before we kiss.

We go to dinner; I am on my best behaviour from last time. We talk and she tells me what I was missing when I was locked up and all about how much panic and trouble she went through. When I enter before Avira, Sifora puts a cage on me. I don't know what is going on and this is nuts. Avira enters and she is going mad.

"What the hell, Sifora? What is this for?" She asks

"He caused the biggest panic and he let you get into trouble. We cannot afford losing you, Avira. You are the Goddess of Light, if an imbalance happens... They'll have the upper hand!" Sifora tells her.

"Let him out this instant, Sifora!" Avira demands

"Yeah! LET ME OUT!" I holler and it echoes around the palace.

"No! _Not_ until he learns a lesion or is turned good." She implies

"I am getting him out..." Avira states except she fails to open the door

"I sealed it with my powers. Now be a good girl and answer the call. King John had put out that he is having a tactical response meeting and he is letting Mephiles get some rest. Now be a good girl and listen to the boss. Off you go, bye now." Sifora says while pushing her into a portal and shutting it

Sifora starts slapping me and yelling in Ferian. She is trying to force a message into my mind as she is one of the control freaks in society that want their own way. As Sifora is a 40-something year old she sits down from exhaustion and falls asleep. As she never gets a moment's peace in Midora. I pick the lock using my powers and it comes open. I drop from the rafters as she had put me there when she took rest and I fall a _long_ way. I stop at the ground and let myself down as I was hovering in the air. Then I run.

I run then open a portal. I am going to the one place they don't judge me. The Resistance Base. The other members may not know that I am alive, and good, but Sonic, Sally and Katherine know. I am not looking where I am going and I land on my face with a thud. I am covered in mud and scrape it all off. I walk up to the gate and it opens. On the other side is Sonic and he knows why I am here as I Tweeted that I was stuck in a cage, earlier on.

"Hi, Con. Finally escape the cage?" Sonic asks

"Sifora was being a nut that time. I think one too many nights without sleep has screwed her brain up something bad." I reply

"You're going to have to be quiet. If one, especially Shadow, finds out that you're alive, they'll flip and try and execute you somehow. According to them, you were killed ages ago in 2006. The only people that don't know are Katherine, Mary, Vandit and Elias." Sonic explains.

"Got ya." I whisper

We walk through and I sense something is amiss. The base is quiet, too quiet and usually there would still be some sort of chaos or pandemonium going on at 10pm at night. Especially Amy, seeing as she is trying to grow up too quickly and she already goes partying. That is what I have been told, seeing as an intervention will be planned ASAP.

I sense a gun being pointed at me at an undetermined direction, as of yet. A shot is fired and it misses as it is fired into the Infirmary window and the glass around it shatters. The gunshot wakes up the resistance and the ones that know are trying to capture me.

They grab my limbs and hog tie me as Sonic and Sally are trying to stop their hate on me. They all point their guns and I close my eyes and pray to the goddess Cathryn 1, to stop this. Then I hear a noise and they have turned to ice. I look to see the person who did that. It is Katherine. Sally uses a hunting knife to cut the ropes as Katherine helps with her ice blades. The ones that don't know are staring dumbstruck and it will take a while to explain.

"Are you alright, Mephiles?" Katherine asks

"I'm fine. Thank you for doing that." I reply

"What the hell is going on here, Sal? If that was the start of an uprising, I'm getting my sword." Elias (what I presume is her brother) asks

"Eli, chill. If you don't I will freeze you too." Katherine tells him in joking tone

"They just hate me. I did _some_ bad stuff, but I _have_ changed. _They_ just don't know that." I announce

"How dare you judge him because of one simple flaw? You do not judge me because of my faults or anything like that. If I unfreeze you, I will find it in your hearts to forgive him. Avira had tried to fix him and it had worked. Will you forgive him?" Katherine yells at them

They mumble noises and she unfreezes them. They are all taken to the infirmary for severe hyperthermia. They all have hot water bottles and are shivering. Katherine makes a quick apology then she takes my hand and asks me to follow her. We go to her room and she hands me a small notepad and a pencil.

"Take down notes. I am about to tell you something you shall not forget. I am going to teach you the basics." She orders

"Ok. What is this about really? After I yelled at you and called you names, you helped me. I don't understand you." I reply.

"We are both judged. They think you are still evil and they think I, also, am evil. They think I am a spy for the empire. They think you are still an evil bastard. They think I am evil because of my father and that I am his daughter. They think that you are evil because of your past. We are practically the same." She explains.

_She is right, Con._

"Mephiles, this is what you should know. Honour is not just a stupid term for "praise" and "overachiever". Hell no! Honour is actually putting in the hard yards and showing people that you actually give a flying fuck about something and did something about it! Discipline, that means you are behaving and not being arrogant, annoying, stupid… Blah. Discipline means you keep your mouth shut, follow orders and straighten up and fly right. We'd better praise C1 for making this get through your thick head! I'm sorry for yelling, but this is how I was taught and it really worked… though I did shit myself, come to think of it." Katherine explains as I take notes.

"Dear goddess… You _are_ right." I exclaim

"I have never been referred to "right" before. Connor Crest, take what you have learnt and, for the love of Cathryn, show them the real you." She orders

"Yes ma'am." I reply

We hug and I go home. I am going to prove to the people that I, Connor "Mephiles" Crest, have a heart. I first then do volunteer work. I help out in rebuilding projects with my powers. Building a house in less than three hours. Then I visit kids in the hospital. I do tricks and give out teddy bears to the sickly children. I play a charity concert where I play my guitar and perform songs with Blaze on piano, Silver on guitar, Avira on flute and Katherine on violin. We raise $12 000 Sun, (equivalent to $1 200 in Euro, US and Australian dollars) and most was from the Calibre, for the upgrading of the CBD in the middle of Natava Cano to have more functioning businesses for more work opportunities.

Word gets out and everyone is beginning to like me. Instead of glaring eyes staring me down and judging my every move, the people have changed their opinion and accepted me. I feel awestruck as they greet me and I wave. I have never been adored by others before. Avira adores me, and now, they see the true me. I decide to go to the ruins with Avira, to take her on a date alone.

We have a lantern lit picnic under the moonlight. Avira and I are wearing our capes and the warm yellow cape drapes off her shoulders as she fixes her hair. I stole a bottle of wine and I open it with my teeth. I hand Avira a glass and we stare in the sky as we drink and chat. The rest of the night is a blur and I wake up with Avira laying on me. I don't care really what happened. I really don't. Now it is time to get ready for the crappy fundraiser we have to attend in two days. Boring!


	5. Part 5: Fundraiser From Hell

Shopping. One thing that I find stupid. Reason why, I am the pack mule. Avira knows I don't like it and buys me a bracelet fixer for my braces, but I hate being the pack mule. I, Connor "Mephiles" Crest hate shopping. As the Dark Prince, I don't like anything like this. What are we shopping for? A frigging ball dress! Avira is buying a ball dress for the ball! Why do I have to come anyway? Shouldn't she go with Blaze and Marine or something?

The mind of my goddess counterpart is very confusing. We have scanned the shops in Sanya Faye, 2012 and have found nothing that she likes. If we have to go through Midora back in 2212, I will kill her… maybe not. Silver tells me to hang in there, but he is just my stupid cousin. Oh Silver, you have no mind at all. Blaze has broken you more than I try to fix your fucked mind for. Oh how the mighty have fallen… Shit! I stole the line from Shadow. I know he tried to kill me when I was going to see Sally and Katherine-Maria, but he is cool. As the opposite of a goddess of light, I have no idea of what the hell happened. I WAS SEALED IN A FUCKING SCEPTRE FOR 3 and A HALF YEARS FOR GODDESS SAKE!

Sifora knows that I have a short fuse, but she told me to wait and see with the situation. I want to frigging kill Nega, but I can't now. Especially if Anavatoia gets hold of me. Yes, I called Alexis, Anavatoia. THAT IS HER NAME! Whatever Nega thinks, she is still Anavatoia Jalee Vane to me. He had broken her into the general she is at 15, but deep down, she is still the afraid girl she is at 8 years old. I know I can't change the past (any more than I did in 2006) and she is gone, but she must not conform any more than she can.

As I sit in another chair, Avira is comparing dresses. Goddess, why do I bother with love? I am Mephiles the Dark for goddess sake. No one tells Mephiles the Dark what to do. Oh that is just _so_ perfect, I am reminiscing when I was evil. Good work, Avira. She goes to try one on and she tells me to close my eyes. This hedgehog goddess is more of a worry to me. She loves stuff that I think is "strange". She is my girl and I _do_ love her, but she is just the goddess I have to love. If I didn't conform to being good under her wishes, I'd be in that empire palace, with Nega and Milena Sajava, also Alexis, and plotting to kill the Calibre and the Cava (Silver and Blaze's families). If Avira didn't change me, I would still be an asshole!

She comes out and I just stare. She is in a dress with a purple sequin top, purple satin skirt and accented with a pink ribbon, tied in a bow, same colour hemming and blue straps, sitting below her shoulders. Why am I staring at her like this? She catches my eyes and attention as she is beautiful. I figured it out. YAY!

"What do you think?" She asks

"You look beautiful." I reply.

"I am sorry for dragging you around today. You are distressed and the bracelet on your hand is falling off. I am sorry." She says while admiring herself in a mirror

"You know I hate being a pack mule. I am carrying shoes, a set of bracelets, a headpiece and a crown. They are in several different bags here! After all that, I have to wear a stupid Midorian Guard uniform to represent Midora. Sifora is making me suffer, since she can't go. I just want to go back to bed!" I whine while she goes back in and gets out of the dress

"Quit complaining. I thought you were the Dark Prince? Did Sifora break you?" Blaze asks out of curiosity

"Very nice, Blaze. No, she didn't. Why would I ever…? Never mind. I should ask you if everything is going to plan." I reply

"Dad is getting suspicious about you, but the ball planning is going smoothly. I have everything set for tomorrow night. I hate social gatherings. They just… Just…" She says before stalling

"Don't flip out on me, Blaze. I don't like it when you freak out." Silver says

"Oh look a wuss. I thought you're a Cava, not a wuss-bag pussy." I tease my younger cousin

"You want to fight me?" Silver asks

"Silver!" Blaze exclaims

"Are you man enough for it?" I ask

"Mephiles!" Avira exclaims

"What do you think? I am man enough if I…" Silver starts before Blaze puts her hand over his mouth

"Silver Cava and Connor Crest!" Sifora yells as she comes behind us

"Lady Sifora. They were going to fight." Blaze admits in fear

"Avira, someone must have traumatised her. Take her home." Sifora Orders

"Yes, Sifora." Avira replies as she pays for the dress and grabs Blaze's hand

"Can I just put these in Blaze's car?" Silver asks

"Fine… Wait, she drives?" Sifora asks

"Ferian Freedom Fighters are taught to drive after age 13. She is on her P's" Silver replies while taking Avira and Blaze's stuff

"Why the hell do you do that? You are not a slave man!" I yell

"You are in big trouble boys." She announces

"What did we do?" I ask

"You both tried to fight each other. You two are cousins. Silver, you came outa me and Mephiles, you came outa my sister, Annette. You are both cousins and it is high time you both spend some time together. I order you both to go out the ruins and for the love of the goddess, while you prune back the overgrowing weeds and vines, get along!" She orders as she pushes us into a portal

We arrive with a thud, landing on the stone flooring of the city. We get up and look at all the ruin city is covered in weeds and over grown vines. We have to get rid of all of this?

"You got us into this mess, Con." Silver states

"I'd shut my mouth and weed before there are guts all over the place." I reply

_Well Connor, you have your work cut out for you._

Meanwhile, Avira and Blaze are getting their hair done.

Sitting in a chair while they pull at the blonde parts of my quills and straighten it before rolling them into hair curlers. We also are getting a manicure and this is taking forever. Tomorrow is the night of the fundraiser ball. Sure, I didn't have the dress until last minute, but Blaze usually has hers designed and didn't bother this time.

"I hate standing for hours on end as they compare patterns, take measurements, and fit me with headpieces, crowns, forehead pieces… Argh! Enough I say! I am buying a dress and for the love of the goddess, I will not do that until the fitting for my wedding." Blaze announces

"Amen, my sister." I reply as one of Blaze's guard hands her phone.

"Crap. It's my dad. This can't be good… Put it on speaker for goddess sake, my nails are drying." She says

The guard puts it on speaker and places it between us.

"Hello, father. Everything going fine here. What's going on your end?" She asks

"Blaze, I am fine over here… But we have a problem. The band is missing one small thing. I'll let you guess." He says on his end

"What is it, dad? I honestly don't know." She replies

"Well, it is the keyboard. I will have to ask you to move your laptop, the candles and the vase before we move the piano from the library. Can you do that before 7? We need it in the ballroom by then." He asks

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that when I go home. I'll be another hour at least. I know I don't need to be pampered, but I really do hate getting all "pretty" for the cameras and "presentable" for the guests." She replies

"Hey, King John. Mephiles hates having to wear the outfit. You'll have to see him tomorrow night. Promise you'll be amused." I tell him over the phone

"Ha-ha! I can't wait till I see him. How are you, Avira?" He replies

"I am fine actually. Mephiles and I had a date last night, still recovering from the night before. I have a hangover headache, but going strong." I answer

"That's nice. I remember when Blaze first went on her date…" John starts

"Dad!" Blaze whines

"I'm sorry, my dear. I just wanted to mention it. Don't get all mad on me now, you are having your nails painted." He teases

"DAD!" Blaze exclaims

"Kidding, Blaze. Oh… I have another call to tend to. See you later." He says

"Bye, dad," Blaze says before it hangs up

_Where is Mephiles? He said he'd come by in an hour to check on me._

Meanwhile, back at the ruins. Silver and Mephiles are having a horrible time.

"…If you weren't such a manipulative jerk, I'd forgive you for what you did." He yells

"Oh shut up! You are such of an ass-kisser it isn't funny. Want to take that for you, Blaze? Want me to call you father for you, Blaze? You have no dignity as a man. You are supposed to refuse doing that sort of thing." I reply

"At least _my_ temper is in control, unlike yours. You have more self-control than a blade of grass, Connor. A BLADE OF GRASS!" he yells

"That is it! I am going home!" I announce then I go home.

Next day, it begins. Avira is sitting in front of the mirror while hairdressers tend to her everywhere. I am standing in front of a mirror an hour and a half before we have to leave. I hate this as I am waring a Midorian guard's uniform. It has so many gold buttons and shoulder tassels. I hate this so much. It is orange and I am black and blue. That makes me look like an idiot. They place the crown on me and it is weird. It weighs down my whole head as they say it is 45kg. While she is still getting dressed, I sneak into the room of possessions. I look in a box and take out my mother's engagement ring. Tonight is the night, which is what I was thinking of during the weeding punishment. I wait at the bottom of the stairs. Avira comes down wearing her ball dress. Her hair has been placed in headdress and the parts with the markings are entwined into special areas of the headdress. She is making a slow montage down the stairs as she takes lady like steps down. I take her hand and she blushes.

"You look beautiful. I love how you just… just… look radiant." I tell her as her markings glow in awe.

"You look nice, Connor. I know you hate dressing up, but this is for Midora. Take one for the kingdom." She replies

"If you're wondering, Silver already left to help Blaze with her hosting duties." I inform her.

"Come on then, through the portal." She says after summoning a portal

We walk through and we are at the Calibre Palace in Daya Coule, the capitol city of the world and of the Sanya Coule Provence. There are fancily dressed aristocrats and senators everywhere. I take Avira's hand and we walk in. Blaze and Silver are at the entrance, greeting everyone that is coming. As Representatives of the Kingdom of Ferian Midora, Silver, Avira and I will have to join the Calibre Princess in this job. He shakes hands and junk like that. King John and Blaze have planned this event really well, the catering is done by the kitchen, designs and decorations for the Ballroom were coordinated and made by Sonic's elder sister, Sonia and her team of designers from Paris, France, Earth and from Sanya Faye. Everything is from Midora which they had spent $200,000 Sun on. Silver insures Blaze will have a successful event, without anything going wrong, as she is stressed. Guess who else showed up, Elias, Sally and Katherine-Maria. Funny, thought they'd be busy planning the uprising, which is planned for some months from now. Must be representing Mobius. Kate can't represent Earth, she is Mobian born by the legal documents (Though her parents be from two other nationalities from earth, pretty sure her mum, Juliette, is French).

Halfway through the night, Avira and I are dancing around.

"You're taking this well. It makes my heart flutter that you are actually not going to do anything that will cause terrible repercussions. Oh, Mephiles…" she says

"Avira tonight is the night to remember. I know now that we did it, out in the forest, that night. My heart has fallen for you ever since you released me. I love you, my goddess, and now and forever when I will ask you one question. Avira, will you…" I start before the windows shatter.

The lights darken and empire agents come. People are cowering while the Ferian Freedom Fighter agents in the room (King John, Blaze, Silver, Avira and i) take out our guns, while Elias pulls out his handgun and Sally, a dagger. Nega enters with Alexis and they are wearing cloaks as the moonlight is brightening up the room so we can see. They lower their hoods and we ready ourselves for a battle.

"I'm back. You think you can get away from us? You thought wrong, Connor Crest." Alexis says

The room gasps as they all chatter amongst themselves. They know my real name. That means that… Oh no…!

"What do you want Alexis?" I ask

"Revenge. Years ago, you broke my heart when you were sealed in that sceptre. Now I will break yours." She announces while pulling out an AK-47.

"Avira, get behind me." I instruct Avira as she cowers.

"Shielding her much, Connor. You are still a pathetic traitor. Nothing but arrogant and egotistical." Nega says

"That is what you two are! I warn you now to leave before I blow you up." I warn them

"Get out of my ballroom, Jonathan. Before I get mad and freeze you with Miss Robotnik." John warns as he stands with Katherine-Maria the water goddess

"I told you to stay down." Elias says

"I'll explain later, Elias. We are giving you, your general and your stupid army a choice." John announces

"You are as evil as my father! Leave before I destroy you with the Freedom Fighters." Katherine-Maria yells

"Take my sword, my lord. I would prefer to have Connor's blood on my sword." Alexis says to her leader

"Thank you. Alexis stand back. He is messier than hell." Nega orders

"Stand down, Fighters. Stand down, Miss Robotnik. This is fight between Mephiles and Nega. Blaze, come here immediately." John orders as I gulp.

Nega takes out Alexis' sword and I activate my hands to be glowing with power. I take stance and Avira hands me the Sceptre of Darkness. I look at her and she nods. I take the sceptre and power it up. My powers are accelerated as Nega charges at me. I start shooting and he knocks it clean out of my hands, shattering it. I get furious as I pick up two swords off the wall. The attacks come as rapid as my thoughts. I know I can defeat him. The aristocrats duck away as I go flying toward them. I do an aerial twist then propel myself toward Nega. He pins me to the floor and has Alexis' sword aimed at my throat.

"Giving you on last chance to join us, Connor. Renounce your purity and join back with us." Nega says to me.

"I would rather die than join you ever again." I announce

"Your choice. Goodbye, Connor Crest." He says before being shot off me.

I look and Avira is wielding her sceptre and she is in her goddess stage. The empire retreats after she powers down and aims it at them. She clutches onto me and we are about to kiss when King John attacks me. He pins me down with a gun to my head.

"I know who you are now. Connor Crest the evil apprentice. You were the assistant when you killed my wife." He announces

"DAD! Let him go!" Blaze yells as she powers up into Burning Blaze.

"Never! Your mother was taken from me all those years ago. The Ferian Freedom Fighters are actually agents that are in my revenge plot! I will kill anyone that is involved with the empire!" John yells at her

"You will not!" A thundering voice says behind us.

We turn around and Cathryn 1 is standing at the ballroom entrance. She is holding the Sceptre of Light when Avira hands it over. She is glowing brightly and turns the lights by herself.

"Descendant of my bloodline of Calibre. Get away from the dark prince. Harm one hair on his head and you will be consequence to my wrath. Blaze, power down immediately. Mephiles, I do believe that you were going to ask Avira something." She orders

John gets off me and I go up and kiss Cathryn 1's hand. She places her hand on my head and she raises me and with the hand that I am holding, I bow and she is holding it as she curtsies. I release as I walk over to Avira and take her hand.

"Avira, I was waiting for the right moment tonight. We had that moment before the battles, now I will be able to ask what I was going to ask before. Avira Celiade, Goddess of Light, princess of my day and queen of my night, I would ask you one thing. Avira, someday in the future, will you marry me?" I ask her

"A promise ring? Oh, Connor! Yes. Yes, I would!" She replies happily before is slip the ring on her finger.

The rest of the night, we went to the desert ruins to fix my sceptre. After that was done, knowing we are truly alone, I kiss her. The tender embrace of my betrothed is warm and lovingly as we start making out. Then a camera flash sounds and it is Sifora with a camera.

"You are coming home, now!" she says


	6. Part 6: The Eclipse Project

Powers are more stable than ever. The world is more and more beautiful with each day and night. However, the empire has been fighting the Ferian Freedom fighters more and more. King John has been busier with all the chaos and stuff. He doesn't allow me to fight since he has a hate on me. I pray every day to the goddess as she saved my ass. She visits me a week later as I meditate. I only have taken up the damn religion as I am Prince of the Darkness/Night and I am supposed to follow Ferian Religion. I enter the Spirit World, as I am meeting the goddess there.

"Cathryn, I have realised that everything is normal with the forces, but I wonder. Will the empire ever be defeated? I mean. They are causing more chaos in the Midora/Swaxox and the Kana Vera/Sanya Coule Provence areas." I ask

"Young Connor, you shan't be hasty with all that follows on. I know that you have an obligation to reach the absolution you wish to reach, but the revenge will not be sweet. Alas, you will play a part in the next eclipse." She replies

"What do you mean? Solar or Lunar?" I ask

"You have not been aware of what is going on? For the love of the goddess, Connor, you will be restored!" She says with a joyful expression

"What do you mean "restored"?" I ask with a flat tone

"Connor, Avira will have the Pure Moon Sceptre for you on that day. As the Lunar Eclipse will make everything go dark, she will make sure you're transformation is complete and your true potential will be unlocked. You will be the Prince of the Night not a dark-hearted bastard!" She replies with glee

"This sound freaking painful! What the hell, Cathryn?" I yell

"I have a word of warning young one. Eggman Nega and his general, Alexis will come to kill you as you receive the Sceptre of Darkness. You have to remember not to let your sides collide. Or your powers will overload and most likely kill you. Do you understand?" She says to me as my expression turns blank.

"Yes, goddess." I reply as I bow before her.

"You don't have to bow, Connor." She laughs as she takes my hand and raises me up

"I will be careful." I reply

"The Eclipse Project it is, young one. Remember what you shall do." She says

"What do I have to do?" I ask, baffled

"I don't know. You have to find out yourself" she says before disappearing.

"I come out of the Spirit World confused. What does she mean by that? How will I know what to do? She is more confusing than math. Before you ask, I flunk math if I were at school. I can do basic math, but not that hard stuff. Trust me on this one. I end up coming home after midnight and Avira is asleep as I come and kiss her on the head.

"Goodnight, my Princess of Light." I whisper

I think I need some sleep to figure this out. In my dreams it is like a vision and a nightmare combined. I hear Avira screaming my name and for me not to use the sceptres. Then I hear an explosion and then I see my hand top to the floor and the sceptre shattering as I fall. I wake up in shock and guess what I yell…

"Holy Goddess of Fera zombie graveyard trinity of holy cow gone to hell!" I yell as Avira falls off the bed in shock

"What happened if you are saying that?" She asks

"I had a horrible nightmare… it was horrible..." I utter as I quake in fear from my nightmare

"It is ok, Con. Baby, it is alright. If it was that traumatizing, I won't speak about it." She replies

"IT WAS THAT BAD, AVIRA!" I yell

"Ok, Ok. Just go back to sleep. It will be ok, my prise." She replies before lying down and rolling over.

_That was freaking scary! Connor flips out like that… I don't want to fear his wrath._

I stay awake for a bit and wonder about Mephiles. I rolled over to think. My thinking and breathing is better on my side. Then I decide to go to the goddess. Maybe she is behind his panic attack. I carefully get out of bed while he is asleep and open the door. The door makes a creaking noise, but I am not sure if he is a heavy sleeper or not.

I close the creaky old door and am walking through the great hallways of the palace. I feel like I am in a movie, as I am wearing a long traditional nightgown, coloured midnight blue and gold and the whole palace is at peace. I reach the door and I hear footsteps behind me and I freeze, to make myself silent.

"What are you doing up this hour?" a female voice asks

I turn around and it is Sifora. What to do? If I lie, that woman will go nuts. I will lose her trust forever if I make the wrong move around this. It is time for strategy to come into play.

"Sifora. You were up doing paperwork again?" I ask

"Yes… wait a minute! You are getting me off topic. What are you doing down here, Avira Celiade?" She asks again

"Well… I was just… Well I just… I left my hover board outside. It looks like it will rain and…" I start

"It is a desert city, Avira. It hardly ever rains." She says raining on my parade

"I just go to bring it inside anyway. Well, if you excuse my Lady Sifora, I will just… Bye!" I say before escaping out the door

"Peculiar." I hear her say through the wooden door

I decide to get my hover board and get the hell out of here before the guard come and take me back to my room. Sifora is a very strange woman; she is cruel to be kind and has a way with words. Her husband, Lord Nathaniel has been missing since the founding of Natava Cano. Sifora has been a single mother for at least 12 years, since Silver was only two when his father went missing.

I get my hover board from the gazebo and fly through a portal. I make my way through the ruins as I fly above and below vines and stone walls. It is like an easy labyrinth. The way is just so easy, I have memorised it more times than my studies. I end up at the temple and I go inside. Yet again I have to come here. The goddess has a way with messing with her guardians and it is annoying most of the time. She is trying to strengthen our weaknesses, but at the same time, protect us from the evils. Ferian Freedom Fighters mostly use the idea of this to make freedom fighters that will never back down, unless told.

I have placed the sceptres from the desert ruins here, all three of them. Who knew these things could make and shape the fate of Fera, Mobius, Earth and Midora? I wonder things about what the true potential of Mephiles is. I have unlocked mine, so have Blaze, Katherine-Maria, John, Silver, Shadow and Sifora, but what can the Prince of Darkness/Night do. It is one of the many questions I have for the goddess and for myself. I had sensed that Mephiles would use Dark Powers on Nega and Alexis, but why did he fail? He was holding the sceptre and everything, but what went wrong? Goddess Cathryn 1, tell me now, please. My thoughts are more annoying than ever now.

"The answer is simple, Avira. His powers are undeveloped still. By not unlocking his potential, his powers are underdeveloped. You and the other guardians have unlocked yours, but he hasn't. Let us summarise the potentials, young goddess. My Calibre descendants have perfected the use of my Sol Emeralds, either becoming their power forms or using them to enhance the effect of their powers. Youngling goddess, Katherine-Maria Robotnik has unlocked her ice and healing abilities over time while her partner in power, Shadow has perfected his chaos abilities. Do you get all this?" She explains before asking

"You left out Sifora and her magnanimity powers. She rarely uses them and isn't really a guardian, but she has a potential." I say

"Avira, the time will come. On the eclipse, It will happen. You will have to take him here and he will have to be healed of his darkness. Then it begins." She says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"His potential will be discovered. I do warn you, when darkness is disappearing, the cause will come." She replies

She disappears before I ask her what it means. Then I just realise something. The Lunar Eclipse is when I have to remove the darkness. I have all three sceptres here and I think it is high time I heal him with the Pure Moon. I decide to go home. I pick up my hover board and warp out of there.

Over one week, Mephiles has been bored and it has a bad effect on him. Since KJ still hates him, he can't go on missions. We have been doing stuff as I am sometimes not really busy. At night, Mephiles is still having the nightmares. I wonder what is going on. When he falls asleep I enter his mind and he is dreaming something bad. I hear myself scream something and I don't know why. Then I see the end of it and Mephiles wakes up. I stop before he sees what I was doing and hug him. Why is this bothering him? I don't know what it means, but it is making him flip out.

The day comes and I am ready for what happens. I have worked out that someone is to die. The goddess tells me that the eclipse will occur at midnight tonight, in my dreams. Mephiles and I have the same expression on our faces as I begin to utter something.

"It's time!" I utter

The whole day, Mephiles and I spend it at the temple. We are spending our last moments together before something goes wrong. He holds my hand as the sun sets behind us. My eyes water as Mephiles hugs me when it reaches 11pm. Mephiles stands in the middle of the carvings in the tile as they turn a dark purple colour. The moon slowly fades into eclipse as I ready the sceptre. I hold it as the clock chimes 12am. I let him have it as the power overwhelms him. I continue as a tear falls from my eye. Then I finish and Mephiles looks a tad different. He has head-markings of a semi-angular style.

I approach and his eyes look different, they look like mine and don't have a slit down the middle. He looks like a normal hedgehog. He stands up and then he grasps my hand and swings me behind him as he hears a gun click. I see who it is and it is Nega and Alexis. Oh no… I know what she meant. Nega is the cause of Mephiles' Darkness!

"Well look at that, Alexis. He looks like a dork." Nega says

"Funny, you are one." Mephiles replies

"What do you want from us?" I say while Mephiles keeps me behind his back.

"Revenge that is what. When you took that oath i thought you would by my vice-general." Alexis replies

"You are such a bullshitter, Anavatoia!" I yell

"I am not Anavatoia anymore! I am Alexis, General of the Ferian Empire!" She screams

"How dare you speak the accused name, you twerp! Time to finish what we started! Alexis, attack Mephiles." Nega orders

"Avira, stand back. This will be a bloodbath in the beginning." He says while lighting his fists up.

I watch as the used-to-be friends fight each other. They kick and punch, claw, scratch, shoot etc. as they fight each other. We watch on as Mephiles gets madder and madder. I know what is going to happen. He throws Alexis into a wall and she becomes unconscious. Then he starts fighting Nega and all three sceptres light up. Oh no… This is from the dream!

"Mephiles, no! Your sides are merging and it won't be good. Stop now!" I yell

He ignores me and continues fighting. He propels himself and power-pushes Nega into the wall. I see that the sceptres move and they hover around Mephiles. Oh goddess… What is he doing? The three sceptres are powering up and his hands and marking's light up.

"Mephiles Don't do it! You will overload yourself! You will die!" I yell.

"He doesn't have the guts to use that power… or does he…?" Nega says while thinking.

"Mephiles, No!" I yell

Then I see Nega running off with Alexis and they getting the hell out of here. I seal myself away in a forceflield as Mephiles causes an explosion! There is purple power everywhere as the night sky turns dark. I am fighting it as I don't want to be turned into dust from the explosion. My forceflield is rapidly receding as I try and fight it. Then it ends and Mephiles drops to the ground and the Pure Moon sceptre shatters. I run over and hold him in my arms.

"Mephiles. Mephiles, wake up! Please, wake up!" I yell in panic

"What is going on?" Silver asks (I turned my head and seen who it is)

"He used the power! It were lucky he didn't destroy the ruins, but he won't wake up." I reply

"Cuz! Wake up, Cuz!" Silver exclaims while shaking him

I get up and I am furious. It was the goddess who made him do this. She had made me do this tonight. I get up and stand in front of the statue.

"You, crooked goddess, have you no heart. You want me to fix the forces and this is what you do to them?" I yell

"Avira, let's not jump to conclusions here." Someone says

"I will go there. Do you want to kill him? You are like King John Calibre and I hate ever being your goddess…!" I yell

"Avira." Someone says

"not now!" I say

"AVIRA!" Someone yells

"What!" I say while turning around

"Guess who?" Mephiles says

"Mephiles!" I squeal in joy

I run up to him and he wraps me in his arms. I start to cry as I thought the worst had happened. We jabber on in exaggerated Ferian and we return home. Sifora is cross that the sceptre has been smashed a second time. Mephiles and I head out onto the balcony and we sit and talk. After a while, we dance the night away and then Mephiles kisses me. It feels strange as his darkness has reviled who he really is, but I don't care.

Later on, King John forgives him and calls it a "misunderstanding". Sure the guy has some serious empire issues as his wife was killed, but he is still an awesome leader. Then we have a party to celebrate and we have fun. All is forgiven and well. The empire has a lesser advantage as the forces and correct, but they are still out there.

In the end, the forces are fixed and that is all that matters. Who cares if the empire is still out there? I don't. Someday, there _will_ be a giant ass kicking and Mephiles and I will probably be a part of it. Especially If Alexis and Mephiles start fighting again. They will never settle their differences. Oh well…

The End


End file.
